


[龙tory]就让爱情留下

by haitianyueye



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom
Genre: M/M, bigbang
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haitianyueye/pseuds/haitianyueye
Summary: [龙tory]就让爱情留下사랑이 있게 놔둬Let there be love (Oasis)Since 2008.9~2009.1原作：기미나（K）翻译：海天月夜（weibo.com/haitianyueye）翻译连载地址：http://librata.lofter.comBGM：daft punk-something about us这篇文是K大的早期的作品，也是她所有作品中最出名的一部，余韵最为悠长的作品之一。





	1. [龙tory]就让爱情留下 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [사랑이 있게 놔둬](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/450035) by k(기미나). 



[龙tory]就让爱情留下 1  
사랑이 있게 놔둬 

 

1

 

我捡起了破破烂烂得好似麻袋的东西。像是一件衣服，或者说，抹布？见我默不作声地直直盯着，大声哥拍了拍我。呀，很急啊，快点。我听着他的催促，却搞不懂到底是让我怎么办，只能一脸烦躁地继续瞪着那个东西。大声哥匆匆穿上了衣服。把身上的短袖往上脱去，布料下露出了适当晒黑的皮肤，随着动作牵引的肌肉很是柔丽。

 

但是它们随即害羞地躲在了绘满几何图案的布料之下。啧，我咋了咋舌，环视起了四周。大家都一副忙得不可开交的样子，似乎只有我一个人伫立在原地。我重新看向手中破烂得像块抹布的布衣。看来很生气。干嘛要撕成一道一道的啊。宛如探求真理的某位伟人，我专注地盯着破破烂烂的布料，严肃地思考起了设计者的心理状态。大概，是没有朋友，充满了愤怒，非常神经质的性格-

 

“胜利呀！都快忙死了还愣在那里干什么！！”

 

Cody姐姐用力把我拽了起来。我就像随风飘逝的纸张，像手中那抹布般的物件一样颤巍巍地起身，又傻傻地呆站在了那里。姐姐开始一一解起了我的衬衫扣子。为什么解得如此流畅呢。看来解过不少扣子嘛，一边寻思着，却仍然对着那件破破烂烂的东西投去了不友好的视线。可以从胜铉哥破破烂烂的裤子里赤裸裸地窥见瘦成竹竿的大腿。因为死也不肯露出上身，所以才会为了泄愤而把裤子撕了吗。我穿上了姐姐硬给我套上的那个抹布一样的东西。而后我感到了些许悲伤。本以为我们已经变成了Super star，却没想到竟是如此的贫穷。

 

“姐姐”  
“怎么啦！忙着呢！”  
“我会赚很多很多钱让你享福的。所以也给我们穿好一点的衣服吧。”

 

我用无比真挚的表情开口。可是这件破烂衣服果然无法衬托出我郑重而深沉的告白。姐姐呵，地发出了一声叹息，笑着拍拍我的背。我已经勉强自己到快吐的地步了哦？你们能争取到这衣服姐姐还想给你们三千拜啊。姐姐笑着说。我听着姐姐坦率的安慰，内心变得有些飘忽不定。

这块抹布到底是什么来头。错杂的心情下调转了视线，就看到兔子一样嚼着羊羹的胜铉哥。略显可怕的脸上一本满足。看起来似乎不是因为羊羹，而是对披在身上的破布颇为满意的样子。既然那个非名牌不穿的哥哥脸上如此阳光灿烂，看来这衣服似乎不错的样子。因此，我只是点点头，走到正模仿着毒蛇吐信的大声哥旁边坐了下来。大声哥正认真地做着声带模仿，瞥见我后笑了笑。

 

“呀，李胜贤，要不要我给你讲个好玩的故事？”  
“嗯。”  
“从前有个会跳舞的巧克力派。可是它却总是在跳舞。”  
“恶心。”  
“没错，所以巧克力派没有被卖出去。卖货的人当然会火冒三丈啊？就威胁道你要是再敢跳我就把你扔进水里。”  
“嗯嗯，可是？”  
“可是……跳舞的巧克力派却又跳起了舞！”  
“啊”  
“所以怎么样了？”  
“不知道！什么啊？”  
“…掉进水里了…”

 

大声哥露出了闷闷不乐的表情。可怜的巧克力派，大概胀得老高就那么慢慢死去了吧。我又不能对着那张认真的脸说呀你这个疯子，只能用笑脸压抑地说不是要讲好玩的故事吗，这算什么啊-最终无法非难，只能稍稍指责了一下。啊，那我就给你讲个真的非常悲伤的故事吧。哥眯起小眼对我说。哦，是么，说说看。我抱着傲慢的心态把身子向后靠去点了点头。我倒要看看你能掰到哪儿。胜铉哥在那边用非常想加入的目光望着我们。

自从上次胜铉哥说苹果笑起来就是沙果！（풋사과。译注：笑起来时的拟声词是噗[풋]，加上苹果[사과]就是풋사과也就是沙果）而我用冷漠的声音评价那种旧式搞笑也该扔掉了后，哥似乎很是受伤，都不怎么靠近我这里了。我笑容满面地呼唤了胜铉哥。招着手，示意一起玩。胜铉哥就像被叫到名字的狗狗一样眨眼间来到了这里，我们三人围坐在了一起。我下意识地找起了永裴哥，却见永裴哥正独自坐在一旁认真地欣赏着音乐。这种时候叫他的话肯定会被嫌烦，我随即转过视线专注聆听大声哥的故事。

 

“从前有对非常相爱的恋人。”  
“嗯”  
“可是女方的家族是黑道，千方百计地反对两人在一起。男人去女方家里拜访时，也被威胁要是再见女儿就杀了他。”  
“嗯”  
“可即便如此两人也仍然彼此相爱，都到了在湖边山盟海誓的地步。”  
“嗯”  
“可是某一天男人却消失了。”

 

啊，胜铉哥以诚实的脸露出了惋惜的表情。啧，我强忍住了差点脱口而出的哈欠。

 

“女人开始疯狂地到处寻找男人，也找上她的爸爸哭着哀求，把自家，以及男人有可能去的所有地方都翻了一遍。”  
“啊……”  
“可是仍然一无所获，然后她突然想了起来。那个曾经山盟海誓的湖边！女人立即赶了过去。”

 

海市蜃楼般消失无踪的男人。那些曾经共度的时光宛如花粉一般随风飘逝的、谎言似的故事。我想象了一下焦虑地四处寻找着男人，双脚也肿得惨不忍睹的女人。乱糟糟的头发，用充满了留恋与悲伤的眼眸，像可怜的受害者一样找寻着深爱的男人。让人心痛的程度。

 

“可是到达了目的地却发现湖面上漂着什么。女人抱着莫非，莫非的悸动心情，跑上前去确认。”  
“……”  
“知道那是什么吗？”

 

是个有趣的故事。

 

“跳舞的巧克力派。”

 

噗哈哈哈哈，我笑得肚皮都要裂开，而没有听过前文的胜铉哥一脸的莫名其妙。好笑吧！好笑吧！仿佛成功逗笑了观众的搞笑神童一样，大声哥一脸的快乐。真不说谎，我真的被逗得披着那件破烂般的衣服一直笑个不停。可是，为什么只有你们在笑！胜铉哥又激动地用粗哑的声音开口，我们却仍然沉浸在笑声之中。胜铉哥看着我们毫无应答地笑个不停，最终露出了闷闷不乐的表情，却还是开了口。

 

“不过真是万幸。”  
“嗯？什么？”  
“因为不是那个男人的尸体啊。”  
“啊，这哥又在说些弱智的话了。”

 

大声哥损了下胜铉哥。而我对那句话摇着头回了一句。倒不如是尸体还比较好。那样才不会有留恋啊。

 

*

 

“看来我们真的很红呢。”

 

胜铉哥露出欣慰的笑容开口时，我正因为身上这件狗屁不通的破烂衣服而臭着脸。胜铉哥看着永裴哥站在摄影师面前，炫耀着帅气的臂肌和几何图案布料下隐约可见的撕裂成一道道的腹肌，点了点头。果然很棒。到底什么很棒啊。永裴哥？但是永裴哥是我的呢。

我用怀疑的目光看向了胜铉哥，胜铉哥看了我一眼露出慌张的表情-到底为什么要露出那种表情呢-认真地重新说了起来。不是那样，是说我们这次的赞助服装。上次是Dior，这次是更有名的啊。听了那句话，我定定地看向了胜铉哥破破烂烂的裤子，然后再看了看自己破破烂烂的衣服。这堆由情绪不安定者全力表现出愤怒的破烂是‘被设计出来的’衣服？我猛地撞上了世间坚不可摧的设计之壁。本来就因Dior的裤子是紧身裤而搞不懂到底哪里好了。说真的，人生真是无法预测。

 

“是哪里的衣服？”  
“你竟然不知道吗？这可是G&V设计出来的啊。”  
“呃？不是D&G？”  
“不是Dolce&Gabbana…你真的不知道？”  
“不知道，是什么啊，是Dolce&Gabbana的山寨吗？啊，什么啊。”

 

怪不得觉得像乞丐装。我鼓起脸看向了裹住我身体的破布条。好歹也是大韩民国的SuperIdol，给我们穿这种东西真的没问题吗？就这么堂堂说出了口后，哥仿佛在看着非常可怜非常傻X的孩子一样，用非常难过的目光看向了我。要不要把那双眼珠给戳瞎咧。胜铉哥亲切地说没关系的，胜贤啊-到底什么没关系！？-并拍拍我的肩膀时，我也仍然一无所知。不知道这件撕裂得毫无遗憾的衣服到底被卖得多贵。如果我知道了的话，就不会被姐姐硬是套上去，而是先把自己洗得干干净净对着衣服深深跪拜后，再虔诚而缓慢地穿上它了。真的。

 

“是前年来着？啊，不是，在那之前不是有场新品牌的时装秀吗。那个约翰•加利亚诺的首席弟子。”  
“到底在说什么…约翰？是电影演员吗？”  
“………”  
“……抱歉，嗯，请继续。”

 

可我真的不知道是谁，但是觉得胜铉哥不会告诉我，也只好强忍住了询问的欲望。我怎么可能知道。

 

“总之，那场时装秀轰动了世界。说天才设计师横空出世了。就是那里的衣服啊。G&V”  
“无论怎么听都觉得是D&G的山寨啊。”  
“不是，是取了设计师的名字叫GD&VI。”  
“……呃？”  
“GD是设计师，VI好像是妻子的名字。是叫Victoria来着？据说她的母亲是韩国人。”

 

我，对着那熟悉的字母滞了一滞，看向了胜铉哥。果然你也知道吧？像是总算在漆黑的洞穴里见到了小小光源，又像是看到不开窍的学生答对数学题的老师一样，胜铉哥以一脸慈爱的表情闪烁起了双眼。可是好可怕，因为长得可怕就算仁慈了也还是可怕。明明很可怕，却也很搞笑。竟然叫GD啊。感觉都要嘿嘿笑出声了。

 

“设计师GD，莫非是韩国人？”  
“嗯，所以才更加轰动啊。这次要在我们国家举办Show。我们应该是宣传用的吧。”

 

看来我们还是很红嘛。胜铉哥再次露出满足的表情时，结束拍摄的永裴哥正向我们走来。胜铉哥从永裴哥那里接过接力棒走了上去。冰冷的脸看起来虽然可怕，充满了魄力，但我却知道那只是由于紧张的缘故。永裴哥就算披着乞丐装也仍然笑得活似菩萨。胜贤啊，要喝水吗？说着，向我递来饮用水，看起来却像是正赐予我圣水。我嬉皮笑脸地接过了水瓶。是这样子啊。这乞丐一样的衣服原来是这样子的啊。我靠直觉猜的没有朋友，充满了愤怒，相当神经质的性格果然没错。

 

“哥，我在想要不要去当心理学家。”  
“哈哈，胜贤啊。”  
“嗯！”  
“不要说些傻子一样的话，努力做事吧。”

 

永裴哥就像菩萨般笑得普度众生。最近的菩萨很可怕。

 

*

 

权志龙。没错。是那个名字。嘴里叼着的香烟的烟雾缈缈飘散，坐在书桌前陷入沉思的，平坦的背。瘦削地凸起的肩胛骨仿佛在下一秒就会长出翅膀飞走的男人。夕阳朦胧地摇摇欲坠，在陈旧狭小的房间里滴满了橙色的暖光，恋恋不舍地消失于地平线下时，被地铁驶过的噪音所充斥的廉价房屋里，唯有那个男人是真实的。在铺天盖地的廉价洪流之中，有个真品独自一人孤独地坐在那里绘着画。我又一次，躺在狭窄的单人床上，辗转反侧着望向了那瘦小的背部。

 

「没意思。」

 

没能忍住无聊，在我说出那句话时，男人呼-地把烟蒂掐灭在烟灰缸里，用淡漠的眼望向了我。你还在这里吗。仿佛把我仍然存在的事情忘得一干二净，仿佛将不过两小时前还像发了情的野兽般疯狂拥抱的事实忘得一干二净的眼。那双眼里到底装着什么呢。想要掰开头盖骨解剖他的大脑，想要把我植入他的眼球里。让他终生难忘。

 

「把我这种超级偶像冷落在一边到底在干什么啊。」  
「不过是刚出道的新人在说什么。你们不是马上就要销声匿迹了吗？」  
「……马上就会大红大紫了。真的。」

 

啊，是么，男人回答，又重新转过椅子沉浸在自己的世界之中。滴答掉落的橙黄暮光渐渐消逝，只余下深沉的寂静笼罩着房间时，地铁驶过的声音哐当哐当地传来，又随即归于平静。

 

*

 

“长大了不少呢。”

 

GD对我那么说。长大了不少呢。我正喝着咖啡，闻言一脸无语地看向了他。这算什么？我本来是在待机室里玩耍的，然后被哥哥们撵出来碎碎念地去买饮料。而刚出来就看到自动咖啡机后，顿时把跑腿的事忘在了脑后，抱着至少先要优雅地享受咖啡的信念，将100元，200元的硬币一一放入投币口接了杯牛奶咖啡。然后便听到了那句话。长大了不少呢。我下意识回过了头。端整的头发盖住了前额，正笑得清朗。宛如少年一般。这是什么。我只能睁圆了双眼毫无反应地看着那个男人。GD，或者说，我认识的权志龙露齿一笑后，倏地抢过我手中的咖啡自己喝下了肚。我皱起了眉，仿佛看见虫子般看向了那个男人。

 

“这是在干什么？”  
“在喝咖啡。”

 

好似昨天才见过面，时隔五年再次见到的男人就像五年前一样，用少年般的脸庞对着我微笑。扎起前发露出额头沉浸在自己的世界里的青年不知去了哪里，宛如沉静而才华横溢的有为青年般的氛围令我吓了一跳。我挑起眉伸出了手。钱。短促地开口。男人用那是什么的表情压低视线看向了我。

 

“咖啡钱。”  
“呵”  
“还有我的五百万。”

 

现在不是富豪了么。就给点呗？我挑衅地开口，权志龙嗯-地沉吟着点了点头。你的投资金用得很对。李胜贤，你做了很卓越的选择。要是口才不好倒也不说什么了。真想把那张嘴撕开。

 

“忘了说，利息是50%。”  
“呀，这个就有点太狮子大开口了。”  
“你不是富豪吗？听说还有专机啊。”

 

我把权志龙翻出口袋递给我的一千元放入咖啡机旁边的饮料自动贩卖机后开口。权志龙肯定地点了点头。那时，一阵无趣的震动声响起。权志龙从裤兜里掏出了手机。是胜贤哥穿的，那件大面积露出大腿的可怕裤子。我咋着舌翻了翻自己的口袋，再次放进了千元。700元，800元，陈列着的饮料也不知何时涨价涨得如此之高。

 

“嗯，是我。”

 

我按下了无碳酸饮料。咚，一瓶饮料滚了下来。这是永裴哥的。我接着按下了另一个按钮。汽水是大声哥要的。

 

“嗯，我马上过去。”

而当我最后要按下水果饮料时，从身后倏地伸过来一只手。那只手擦着我的脸颊，摁下了饮料按钮。哐，饮料瓶发出着可怕的声音掉了下来。

 

“我也爱你。”

 

权志龙看着我微笑。呵，我发出了气音，无语地望着他。被按下的可口可乐下方的按钮依稀闪烁了下，随即变成了售罄。看来是最后一个呢，我做得不错吧？我想把这三瓶饮料全部倒在他身上。这个白痴。

 

“大叔你这是在干什么？”  
“你不是喜欢可乐吗。”  
“这不是我的啊！！”

 

也就是说，无论是初遇还是再会，都是糟糕透顶。

 

“那么”

 

权志龙留下了那短得不能再短的话后便风一般地走人。我们除了张大了嘴目送那个男人远去外也别无他法。明明不过是一介Idol-虽然只称作Idol的话我们却也不是一般的红-做一次宣传，却要亲自驾到，可真是特别待遇呢。虽然是自说自话，但是声音似乎大了点，在我旁边全部听到的永裴哥苦涩地笑着开口。大概因为我们是第一个才会这样吧。就算这么说，其实心里还是很怪异的。难道…不，真的，难道选择我们是因为我的关系么，像这种可笑而自我陶醉的苦恼。

我在椅子上晃动着脚坐得乖巧。永裴哥坐在旁边听着音乐。见到了一直景仰的设计师大人的胜铉哥的脸沉浸在感动之中。大声哥失了会儿神，无力地走到我跟永裴哥这边坐在了我的旁边。两边夹着肌肉男的我虽然有些窒闷，却因为太喜欢这两人而决定忍住。如果是胜铉哥的话肯定会毫不犹豫地推开他让他坐到其他地方吧。但是那绝不是我讨厌胜铉哥。

 

“好年轻啊。”  
“嗯？”  
“GD啊，设计师。我还想象了40岁左右的大叔来着。”

 

可是非常的年轻。风格也绝佳。听着大声哥的话，我不屑地哼笑了声。见我看得颇有批判性，大声哥似乎有点惊讶到的样子。因为如果是平常的我，只要看到那种气场全开的人就会乐呵呵地重复着-哇，那个人真的好帅，好帅气之类的话。很奇怪的，我对style绝佳的男人很是没辙。也就是说这句话并不是指我在兴奋，而是接近于憧憬的“哇，哥好帅。”这类感情。就像我对永裴哥抱有的-哥的肌肉真他妈帅，怎么办，哥的声音真他妈棒，怎么办。这种。但是我绝不会对永裴哥感到兴奋或产生其他的感情，因为永裴哥像妈妈。

我就像个可爱的儿子一样看向了永裴哥，永裴哥却在音乐的海洋里狗刨着，连看都不看我这边一眼。所以我自然地转过头看向了正一脸懵懂的大声哥。大声哥和我撞上视线后，我们随即噗嗤一声，看着彼此的脸情不自禁笑了出来。如果其他哥哥们是哥的话，大声哥就像朋友一样，光是看着脸也会觉得开心。大声哥笑了半会儿，又重新清了清嗓子对我开口。

 

“但是我其实以为设计师们都是gay来着哦？”  
“Gay？”  
“嗯嗯，同性恋嘛。因为一说男设计师的话就有些那个。但是GD连老婆都有了，那就不是gay了，而且还多金，做着想做的事，style也好，真是羡慕啊。”

 

我听着大声哥真挚的话语，实在无法说出那家伙过去跟我厮混过，只能装作同意地点点头。虽然不知道理由，就算我喜欢抱怨喜欢爬到哥哥们的头上，但成员哥哥们却好像一直坚信着我是纯真的老幺。所以对我在新人时期为了上位，或者说，赚点零用钱而朝着四处伸手，在外到处厮混的事迹一无所知。是真的不知道初出茅庐的新人时期，待在那个把我们放置不管的经纪公司里，是如何接到通告和拍摄行程的吗。只会说我们的忙内，我们的忙内。可爱的忙内。哥哥们都会代你做的。你不需要担心。这种话。老幺这个定位虽然是个跑腿担当且没有一点好处，但是会受宠爱这一点是毋庸置疑的，因此我也并未对此有过不满，但是到了如今我这个年纪了却还是这样的话又觉得有些不舒服。

 

“没有羡慕的必要！”  
“什么？”  
“那边是只有一个老婆，但是哥有三个啊！我，胜铉哥，永裴哥。肌肉也是哥更壮！是哥赢了！”  
“呀！三个男人和一个女人你觉得谁会赢。”

大声哥咋着舌，轻轻地敲了下我的脑袋，但是心情看起来倒是不坏。我嬉皮笑脸地回答。

 

“一个女人。”

 

因为怕人误会。我为了往上爬而卖身，为了赚零用钱而伸手的对象全都是女人。怎么做？就是PD大人们的老婆啊。要记住，女人很重要。只要在枕边吹吹枕头风，或者用老婆的权限询问不能用一下这孩子吗？这样的话男人一般会呃呃呃着-只要不损害利益，一般的事情都会听从老婆大人的。我对着大声哥笑得明朗。但是真的，

 

哥哥们是真的不知道吗。

*

短信到了~

人为的婴儿声粗暴地穿过了我的耳朵，我连眼睛都没有完全睁开便伸手摸索着床下捡起了手机。好不容易捡起手机后再次躺下，不知为何有些空荡荡的。已经同床共枕了数年的大声哥，在我们搬家后便有了新的房间而独立了出去。整天唱着不想跟我睡，不想跟我睡，结果最终达成了愿望以迅雷不及掩耳之势离开了这里。明明我是如此的孤单。就算我会抢被子占位子睡觉时爬上身，那也都是出于喜欢啊，可他却是不懂这些的无情之人。

我在蓦然变得宽敞的床上翻滚着，微睁着被睡意占据的眼打开了手机。手机的灯光攻击性地刺入我的眼中，仿佛在白纸上用黑笔涂鸦的、那些画符般的文字映入了我睡意朦胧的眼中时，

 

「呀，在睡吗。」

 

所有的睡意瞬间被惊吓得无影无踪。陌生的号码。虽然有可能是fans，但是却莫名有种知道对方是谁的想法。我用光速删除了短信后把手机再次抛到了床边，用被子裹起自己闭上了眼。为了让眨巴着的眼睛乖乖服贴下来好坠入无底深渊，我数起了绵羊。

 

*

 

然而，数绵羊又能有什么屁用。

 

“为什么，胜贤你不是想学设计的吗。趁这个机会去学一学。”  
“我是歌手啊。”  
“那有什么。反正现在也是休息期。跟着他好好学习一下各种东西。这可是千方百计地拜托才得到的许可哦。”  
“……”  
“给我打起精神。”

 

因此，以歌手之身，又是拍电影又是出演音乐剧的我，明明是Idol却站在了这巨大的公司面前。虽然公司是为了让我学到我想学的东西而拉下脸去拜托的，但是距离我说那句话也已经过去了五年。我要不要学一下设计呢。没想到竟然记住了只是随口一提的话。那么还不如早早就把我空降到国内知名设计师那里啊。这根本就不是学习设计。

仅仅是，公司正在拍摄的那个。我们不会收钱，但是能不能请给我们的孩子们-竟然称为孩子们，呕-每人设计一件衣服，竟然敢跟那位如此请愿。那个男人对着社长的雄心豹子胆露出了云里雾里的表情，但是随即便痛快地答应了。也就是说，这世界上最顶尖的设计师中的一人，要为你们设计世上只有一件的，只属于你们自己的衣服。所以忙内你就去当下跑腿的。就是这个。这算什么，玩儿我吗。虽然我用完全抗拒的表情顽强地抗议-我真的很不喜欢设计，真的，真的。所以现在还是直接给他砸钱吧-社长以笑眯眯的脸当场予以了拒绝。你可以出去了。而莫名的会在社长面前变得渺小的我就这么无力地走到了这里。

为了获得巨大的勇气，我吐出了一口气后又深深地吸了进去。瞪大了双眼，挺起了腰板。平时因为走路驼背总是被别人说本来身板就小了干嘛还要驼背，但即便如此也依然故我的驼背至今，可今天如果不在双肩上用力感觉会很不自在。啊，真是太不自在了。鼓起勇气迈出的脚步不同于沉重的心情，毫无阻塞地向前迈进着。

首先惊讶于镜面般反射着我的建筑内部。紧接着又被高挑的人群震惊到。我也是垫了内增高过来的，算不上很矮，可这些也不知是不是混血的瘦高得令人惊讶的人们，正在建筑的内部匆匆走动着。而其中稍显平凡，或稍稍矮了一点的人，也全都穿着非常凸显自己个性的麻袋一样的某种…或者说破烂，因此一眼就能认出谁是谁。

可是啊。有那么点伤心。就算如此我好歹也是个超级偶像。人气也是不低的啊？这些人也不知是不是因为事务繁忙，全都对我漠不关心，只忙碌着各自的事情。一边感受着些许忐忑，我从高大的人群中间穿了过去。就像穿梭在普通人之间的霍比特人般的感觉。以后看来要多垫些内增高了，妈的。好容易穿过人群踏上了电梯。在电梯门闭合前看到的人们都是那么的耀眼，令我情不自禁地用悲伤的目光审视了下自己的打扮。黑色的外套。真的不是特别喜欢的衣服，我也讨厌这么穿，但是因为被强硬地勒令你这么穿最好看而不得不从，不过还是有些伤心。因为花衬衫被骂得太销魂所以改成了彩色衬衫，结果这身也被骂得厉害，让我不由觉得自己是真的没有什么时尚细胞。叮-电梯门朝两侧开启。按电梯按钮时不管不顾地按了最顶层，看来是正确答案。

坐在门一打开就能看到的办公桌后面的姐姐看到我睁圆了眼。

端整的正装打扮的美貌姐姐不知是不是秘书，一个人坐在这宽敞楼层里的办公桌后面，看着我笑得甜美。总算遇见了能认出我的人了。是啊，搞艺术的家伙们都只知道自己所以才会不认得我。姐姐涂着清新粉色唇膏的柔丽嘴唇划着弧度张合了起来。

 

“是来找爸爸的吗？”  
“………”

 

这女的疯了吗…我看起来是有几岁。虽然没到25岁，但是也是接近中半的年龄了啊。我毫无回应，只是用吃屎的表情直直望着她。超级偶像个鬼。明明我未发一言，姐姐自顾自的想象却一个接着一个，不过你爸爸应该不在这里，要不要到楼下看看？要不要姐姐帮你打电话？是设计师吗？如此接连不断地冒出来。再这样下去我是真怕姐姐会拿起电话对所有的中年男性设计师们说你儿子来找你了，于是当即切断了那些话开口回答。

 

“不是那样的。”  
“嗯？”  
“我是来见设计师GD老师的，应该已经有通知过了。”  
“嗯？天啊。”

 

美丽的人连慌张的声音都如此美丽呢。姐姐美丽的脸上挂着无比堂皇的表情，迅速地拿起了电话。老师blablabla有个小客人来-只说到了这里，但不知是不是电话被挂断了，姐姐没能接着说下去，只是把脸从话筒移开并用有些不满的表情注视着话筒。设计师们都是疯子。表情仿佛在这么说，让我颇为中意那个姐姐。并不是因为她漂亮。

放下了电话的秘书姐姐在脸上写满了抱歉，急忙改用敬语连连说着真的非常抱歉，请进，并露出了困扰的表情，而我对她报以了安抚的一笑。Idol果然是要靠形象吃饭呢。我用那张笑脸走了进去。我穿的明明是运动鞋，但是光洁如镜的大理石地板却干净得似乎会让它发出哒哒的声响来。我踩着雪白的匡威鞋开了路，伸出手，推开了那道巨大到令人失语的门。

阳光照洒了进来。没有墙壁，只由通透的落地窗组成，哪怕说它是描绘了蓝天的画作也会信服。不染尘埃的玻璃窗外的天空，仿佛随时都会尽数倾泻进这个空间，将之填满。但是内部却并非电视里的社长办公室那样只有书柜和办公桌，而是像学习美术的美术生的画室一样杂乱，连落脚的地方都找不到。一个人能想象到的所有颜色的布料填满了宽敞得一眼望不到尽头的房间，固定着各种服饰的模型被摆放在四处。仿佛它们会随时都会聚在一起叽里呱啦地聊出自己的小天地。天空中所能想象到的所有色彩的布料堆里，位于正中间的巨大办公桌上，则凌乱地放着写满了英语，以及鬼画符的纸张。

哐当哐当，地铁驶过的声音传来，橙光渐渐消散，直到微光几乎消失时，连荧光灯也晦暗不清，还不如借着入夜的街道上闪烁的霓虹灯视物的旧屋。狭窄，散发着潮湿的霉味。但即便如此，坐在桌前绘画的瘦削背脊。我或赤裸着身体，或只穿件背心，扒在对方的身上轻轻游移着手，用手摩挲过那片随他的动作牵动的背部肌理的记忆，那个背脊无声道出的所有一切，便是与夕阳一同落入深海之中的，过去的故事。

现在，我在无数的明亮色彩之中，看着身处万丈光芒中默默地往模型身上无情地扎入别针的男人的背。背上画着的无数的眼睛对我来说虽然恶心，但是那也同样昂贵到令人瞠目结舌吧。我瞪着那些眼睛，用脚踩在地上发出了声响，也咳咳干咳了几声，对方却是默默不答。特么是塞了耳塞么。因一涌而上的烦躁而去观察的耳朵里，正连接着长长的耳机。看来是听着音乐工作的样子啊。明明想要告知我的到来，却因无法妨碍而只能坐到了放在桌边的椅子上。

好累。把胳膊搭在桌子上，把脸埋了进去。仿佛搬来了整个天空的墙面，通过因玻璃而直透进来的蓝天，我看着那个男人的背。要等的，要等待的，但是那个背却变得越发模糊。哐当哐当，仿佛听到了地铁携着嘈杂的噪音，留下模糊的光流飞快驶过的声音。橙色的夕阳逐渐没落至远处，只有男人吐出的烟雾带来了奇妙的现实感。哪怕一次也好，真想在阳光最灿烂刺眼的时候见上一面啊。逐渐朦胧的意识之中，飘浮起了昨天强迫自己寻找的羊群，一只羊，两只羊，正懒洋洋地越过羊圈。向着天空，向着蓝天，遥不可及。

橙色的光芒刺了满眼。因灼热到令人疼痛的光线而缓缓睁开了眼。充斥着整个房间的橙光，那从正面映入我的视野的壮丽夕阳，令我倏地睁大了眼。仿佛在融化。就像巨大的太阳，在水中慢慢地融化。宛如荡漾的海面般流窜的光芒盛满了房间，我仍然保持着那个姿势，以脸埋进胳膊的状态，只将双眼睁得溜圆看着它。男人吞吐的烟雾，被荡漾的橙光所吞噬，消失在了遥远的地方。薄荷。不知道是什么薄荷烟。但是那却是男人每天都在抽的烟。

男人垂下眼，坐在我面前端详着纸张。我假装方才醒来，伸了个大大的懒腰后坐了起来。男人看了我一眼，噗嗤笑了一下，把烟蒂熄灭在了旁边的烟灰缸里。我眨着眼，舒服地靠在椅子上，看了眼翻阅着纸张的手指，随后抿着嘴看向了不停流动的光群。缓缓地，归于沉寂。荡漾飘浮的流光，最后只余下尾巴消失到地平线下时，黑暗如潮水般袭来。男人在那短暂的片刻也没有忍住，又取出一支烟点上了火。

 

“不开灯吗？”

 

许是因为刚刚睡醒，声音低哑得不忍直视。

 

“会开的。”  
“现在太阳也落山了，已经是晚上了，看不清楚啊。”  
“嗯。”  
“不过干嘛不买朝南的啊。明明那么有钱。”  
“大韩民国的建筑太多了，买什么朝向都差不多。反正也不是要住在这里。”  
“那倒也是。”  
“你还没有舍弃掉对房地产的兴趣吗？活得像个孩子一点吧。”  
“关你什么事。而且我也已经不是孩子了哦，大叔？”

 

初次见面时，还是个未成年。我像个孩子般被充满了稚气的感情层层包裹着。喜欢不安定的、走钢丝般悬乎的刺激，因此总会找上拥有那种特质的人。不是援助交际嘛。给我钱。那样的话，会毫不犹豫地从钱包里取出本就少得可怜的钱扔给我的、对我似乎连一丝感情都没有的男人的肩胛骨，令我那么的喜欢。

 

“看来很忙呢。”  
“嗯，很忙。”

 

夕阳尽数隐去，荡漾的橙光瞬间隐去了踪影，男人在黑暗中注视着根本看不清内容的纸。这么一看，他的脸上挂着陌生的带框眼镜。我定定注视着那个，半晌笑了起来。大叔，戴上眼镜也很帅呢？听了我的话，权志龙嗤笑一声，紧紧按下了放在旁边的遥控器按钮。荧光灯们瞬间啪啪啪亮了起来。我惊讶地张着嘴看向了天花板。与他设计师的头衔相称，房间里的荧光灯也同样令人看不懂。呼-吐出最后一口烟雾的男人，把烟捻灭在了烟灰缸里。

 

“你现在是在搭讪么？”  
“现在还有什么可搭讪的，那个时候都搭完了。”  
“是啊，别搭讪了，搭讪可不怎么喜欢。”  
“呜哇，可真是碍眼噢。我也是No thank you好吗？”

 

似乎觉得我的回答很好笑，男人嘿嘿笑了起来，而后把手中的纸张们放进了某个文件夹，随即毫无留恋地站了起来。走吧。男人这么对我说的时候，我仍处于状况外地呆呆注视着他。见状，狗改不了吃屎地无法捺住急性子催促起了我。快点，起来。因为这么说就先站了起来。结果他却猛地抓住我的手大步走了出去。门被打开，秘书姐姐吓了一跳站起来鞠了一躬，询问要去哪里时，以几欲折断我胳膊的力道紧紧抓住我的权志龙清爽地用笑脸回答。

 

“我去送他再回来。”

 

从合上的电梯门间依稀看见了姐姐呆滞地点了点头。我用满是不耐的脸看向了依旧只顾着自己的权志龙。我已经不是十代青少年了。明明这么对他开口，他却假装没有听见。狗东西。

 

“我有驾照，也有车。呼叫的话连保姆车也会随叫随到哦？”  
“……”  
“我们都长大了很多。”  
“是啊。”

 

这是根本就没有在听啊。电梯在中途停了一次。本要一涌而上的人群在看到权志龙后顿了一顿，随即纷纷向他低了低头。权志龙笑得清爽，说着抱歉因为有客人-这种毫无说服力的辩解，用力按下了关门按钮。可是那些人却用崇拜不已的目光激烈地点着头，至少连说了一百次没关系。真可怕，站在再次下降的电梯里，感觉到不只是我，这个人也成长了很多。

我载你一程。不过请不了客。电梯在地下一楼开启时被如此告知，我只能倍感无语。谁又要你请客了。而且在那之前，我有说过让你载我一程吗。虽然是这么想的，但是，我果然是李胜贤，果然不出所料-

 

“为什么不能请我吃饭啊？”  
“家里，有Vicky在等我。”  
“妻子吗？”  
“嗯，你什么时候过来。我给你介绍。”  
“算了吧，你要怎么介绍。以前一起玩过的孩子。这么说吗？”  
“那也不错。”

 

我们朝着男人的车子走去，一边进行着毫无营养的对话。我可会曝出你的技巧当时有多么烂哦。呀，糟糕透顶的是你吧。第一次做的时候哭着喊着说好疼好疼的，还该死的紧得要命，我还以为我差点就成了太监好吗。什么！？！？！？大叔做得不也真的很烂吗！！就那么不知羞耻地吵嚷着到达的地方，正大喇喇地停放着我的梦之车，兰博基尼Spyder，我强忍着嫉恨到想要咬手绢的欲望，瞪向了意气洋洋看着我的权志龙的脸。这家伙，是想炫耀自己的车才说要送我是吧。

我躺在床上。因为正在脚指甲上涂指甲油，女人背上的肩胛骨格外突出。优雅地打着波浪的头发自然地披散在肩膀，纤细的腰肢被床单若隐若现地遮住。啊，似乎涂错了，听到了女人的声音。我这才缓缓坐起身，坐到了正在我旁边弯着腰涂指甲油的女人面前。巨大到两个人远远不够填满的床上，只有我和女人坐在最中央，有种仿佛身处孤岛的感觉。

我夺过了女人手中的指甲油，在女人精巧的小脚面前垂下了头。整齐的脚指甲被荧光灯反射着弱光。我拿着深粉色的指甲油，小心翼翼地在脚指甲上涂了起来。因女人轻轻笑出来而晃动的身体，轻盈的发丝落在了我的头上。我怕痒地笑着，仔细地在女人的指甲上涂起了指甲油。从未做过任何苦活的小脚。同样整齐的指甲被涂上了颜色，女人用尖锐如凶器，却优雅而美丽的手指遮着嘴，宛如怀春的少女般笑了起来。

 

“为什么涂得这么好？做过很多次吗？”  
“诶，当然不是。你也知道这是只为姐姐做的服务嘛。”  
“你可真没有说不出口的话呢。”  
“因为是事实啊。”

 

我笑得灿烂，拧紧了指甲油的瓶盖，重新递给了女人。女人看着涂上指甲油的脚，满足地点点头笑了起来。女人即使经历了岁月也仍然是少女。即便上了年纪，产生了皱纹，口红的颜色越发浓重，涂抹在脸上的化妆品种类越发繁多，也会因这种小小的事情而少女般感到幸福。见我乖乖坐着笑得像个人偶，女人对着我招手。我按着那个手势，将我的脚按照女人片刻前做的那样摆放整齐。女人拧开指甲油，凑到了我的脚边。我惊愕地向后退去，但是抓住脚踝的手虽然美丽纤细，却也强硬，令我无法抽出脚来。既然为我服务的话就让我更加开心一点嘛。女人说着摇摇手中的指甲油对我微笑，我一边做出无可奈何的不爽表情，却也还是乖乖放好了我的脚。仿佛羽毛撩过，仿佛女人黏哒哒的过家家游戏般粘稠的东西瞬间覆在了指甲上，勒住了呼吸。

 

“这是什么。”  
“情侣款指甲油啊。”  
“啊，姐啊....真的到底要少女到什么时候。”  
“如果可以的话希望一直都是少女呢。”

 

女人弯着眼笑得岁月失色，随即欢快地高喊完成了！并露出了恶作剧成功的小女孩的表情。我看着涂在我难看的指甲上的漂亮甚至有些可爱的粉色，露出了暧昧的微笑。这到底是做了什么啊。不过似乎感到满足了的样子，女人以快乐的表情重新向后躺在了床上。在我呆坐着思考卸甲油在哪里，到底什么时候才能把它们擦掉时，女人维持着躺在床上的姿势开了口。

 

“胜贤你要这样玩到什么时候？”  
“是呢。”  
“你如今就算不做这种事，也很红啊。”  
“嗯，没错。”

 

我点点头，游泳一般爬过那张宽敞的床，踏上地板捡起了热气正盛时脱掉的衣物一一穿好。仍在床中的海洋沉浮的女人辗转反侧着。床单柔软地倾泻而下，发丝在床单上漂浮。我穿着衣服未果，又过去把女人的发丝小心地归到了脑后。把头发梳到后面时露出的脸蛋，并不是片刻前少女般微笑的脸，而是散发着属于那个年龄的成熟与阴郁。但是女人随即抹去了那些气色，紧紧抓住了我正为她梳理头发的手，笑了起来。

 

“你们这次的CF不用担心。我会好好说的。”  
“嗯，谢谢姐姐。”  
“还有这是为你着想才说的，都到现在了不觉得该收手了吗？”

 

我穿上了衬衫。是画满了难解图案的衣服。但因为是不听价格也能大致推断出报价的名牌，因此我也只能供奉神坛般小心翼翼地穿上。把衣服全部穿上，最后确认了裤腰上的皮带。对着镜子理了理散乱的头发，这才朝着用担忧的脸望着我的女人展颜一笑。女人似乎有些倦于尘嚣般深深陷进了床中。从初次见面，我就觉得女人那纤细而圆润的肩膀异常的孤单。

 

“如果我不在了，姐姐会孤单的啊。”

 

所以在我第一次如实地说出我的意见时，那张没有涂抹任何膏体的淡色嘴唇，即使上了年纪也仍勾勒着美丽的弧度笑了出来。眼睛变得弯弯，女人露出了仿佛听到可爱小鬼的幼稚爱情告白般的反应，将头发归到脑后耸了耸肩，嚅动了嘴唇。

 

“孤单的是你吧。”

 

-TBC-

（后记写于2016.03.02）

这是译者翻译的K大的第十篇龙tory文，也是第一篇长篇，这篇文是K大早期的作品，也是她所有作品中最出名的一部，余韵最为悠长的作品之一。其实从去年年末开始就有断断续续码了一些，然后这两天爆种狂码了两万字，先把其中一部分发上来。译者的文字功力还不够火候，也许无法完全表达出原作的意境，希望能多少传达出原作的氛围和韵味吧。这文需要配合开头原作者给出的BGM慢慢品味，有兴趣的话歌词也能找看看。看文后欢迎留下感想。


	2. [龙tory]就让爱情留下 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [龙tory]就让爱情留下 7
> 
> [뇽토리]사랑이 있게 놔둬 7
> 
>  
> 
> 原作：기미나（K）
> 
> 翻译：海天月夜（librata.lofter.com）

[龙tory]就让爱情留下 7

7

 

 

* 

 

 

“李胜贤现在是睁开眼了？”

“啊？胜贤啊。呀，他到底怎么了？是醒了吗？”

 

 

明明只打算稍作休息的，睁开眼却看到雪白的天花板和好几张熟悉的面孔。太近了啊。好像要亲吻似的。到底怎么了。但即便如此我也仍然疲倦得懒得开口，只是转动眼珠看向了并排把脸伸到我脸上的两个男人。英俊的胜铉哥，还有至少对我来说真的很帅的大声哥。见我不答，那两人似乎感到烦躁，说着这孩子在睁着眼睡觉呢，这孩子该怎么办，这种莫名其妙的鬼话。大声哥仔细端详了我片刻，把脸凑到了我面前。那张脸越凑越近，连脸上的痘痘都能看得一清二楚。因为把脸凑近得快要碰到鼻子的大声哥，我脸色惨白地正想大喊着推开哥的瞬间，大声哥开了口。

 

 

“李胜贤的黑眼圈真不是盖的。”

“大声哥！！”

“哦，看来是醒来了啊！”

“哥脸上的痘痘也不是闹着玩的好吗！？”

“呀！！” 

 

 

大声哥对着平躺的我大喊了一声，脑袋顿时嗡嗡作响了起来。见我皱着脸嘟囔着啊，真是..并捂住耳朵，大声哥的脸瞬间变得堂皇。抱歉，而且还罕见地沮丧地开口。不过我为什么会躺在这里。我这才直起正舒服地躺着的身子环视起了周围。是病房。明明记得自己是在手术室外听着音乐的，但是那之后就毫无记忆了。看向了用怜惜的脸望着我的经纪人大哥，他似是读出了我的眼神，叹气后开口。

 

 

“那个什么，设计师GD老师的妻子来电话了。”

“啊….”

“你呀，也不小心点…”

 

 

经纪人大哥开口后，胜铉哥突然插了进来。不过没有受伤真是太好了。木然的脸那么说，我却知道其实他是非常担心的，我也嘻嘻笑了起来。胜铉哥又因为我受伤哭了吧？这么笑他，就见他脸蛋涨的通红，情绪也激动了起来。才没有！！看他强烈否认的样子，看来是又红了眼眶了啊。胜铉哥和他的外貌不同，其实内心很柔软，只要成员们受了重一点的伤都会怦怦大哭。是个好哥哥。注视着胜铉哥不停地在说什么而我只是微笑的样子，经纪人大哥插进来打断了我们。然后拖着胜铉哥开口。

 

 

“崔胜铉还有行程，我得先走了。胜贤啊没问题吧？”

“啊，嗯。别担心。哥。”

“是啊，我也在呢。”

“大声你小子也是，别忘了待会儿还要去排练音乐剧。”

 

 

大声哥在我旁边说着挥了挥手，见状警告了他一下的经纪人大哥消失在了门外。胜铉哥望了我们一眼，帅气地笑着走了出去。啊，真帅。是个型男。前去杀死李秉宪的杀手角色也会那般拉风地完成的。而我们每周晚上，都会聚在一起看着胜铉哥的电视剧爆笑不止吧。正想着有的没的，站在旁边的大声哥像上年纪的老人似的连说着哎哟并坐到了床上。我轻轻挪到旁边给他腾出了位置。大声哥的腿在床外晃荡，而我瘦得可怜的身体被藏在陌生的病服下，掩饰着自己的样子。

 

 

“你只要打个吊瓶后就能回家了。除了擦伤外毫发无伤。”

“啊，是吗？咿呀，我可真强壮。”

“说是GD把你要受到的冲击全部承受了。”

“………”

“看来以后作为答谢要送上谢礼了呢。”

 

 

听着大声哥的话，我噗嗤笑了出来。大声哥泰然自若地接着说。

 

 

“那位的手术听说也很成功呢。”

“神经没有异常吗？” 

“没有。听说很完好。只要住院几周就能出院。不过因为要重新回美国，所以有可能会直接转到美国的医院吧。”

“啊..要去美国？”

“据说本来是时装秀一结束后就要走的，不过却待到现在呢。”

 

 

我的脚趾在床上不住蠕动着。大声哥垂在床外的双腿有规律地摇晃，而我抱着膝盖直直地盯着我的脚趾。已经几乎要消失掉的粉色指甲油的痕迹。沉闷的孤单印记褪去，只留下了斑驳的痕迹。这么一看，给我换衣服的人肯定笑到不行了吧。想用卸甲油把粉色的痕迹擦得一干二净。炫耀般挂出的孤独印记全部消失后，也许我也能稍稍成长起来也说不定。当然不是指不知何时已彻底停止生长的骨骼，而是内心。如今想成长到不会再对周围的人撒娇的程度。我现下想问权志龙的问题有很多很多。因为害怕对方返回的答案，因为不想被伤害而主动去推开的那些白痴举动，直至过了很久以后的现在才终于被我抛弃。大声哥晃着腿，唱歌般开了口。是我非常喜欢的，大声哥温柔的声音。 

 

 

“我现在得去排练音乐剧了。可以一个人呆着吧？”

“嗯。”

“媒体那边只是报道成了轻微的事故，因为跟那个设计师关联在一起让事情闹大并不好。那边也说不想被海外舆论曝光。”

“是呢。”

 

 

然后就会像这样，又变得仿佛什么都没发生过一样吧。大声哥嘿咻一声从床上跳了下来，抓起自己的外套穿上。我坐在床上，仍保持着炫耀我光滑脚指甲的状态，用视线追逐着大声哥一连串的动作。大声哥缠着围巾时发出了啊的一声，向我递来了一个纸袋。我下意识接过后疑惑地看着大声哥。大声哥用围巾连嘴都包起来后开了口。

 

 

“你要换的衣服。等会儿打完吊瓶时换上它回宿舍。”

“Thank you.” 

 

 

随意地应付着看了看纸袋，却是非常陌生的衣服。我没有这种衣服啊，这么想着从纸袋里拿出衣服后，这才想了起来。 

 

 

“大声哥，这不是我的衣服。”

“呃？这不是你穿回来的吗？”

“不是，是借给我的。这要还给GD呢。” 

“呃，真的？我只带了那件衣服啊，怎么办..就那么穿回家后下次再还给他吧。”

“啊，哥，你倒是拿对衣服啊！！”

“呀！我这也是为了你才找出有型的衣服带来的好不好！我看过给我们的衣服也只有三件。所以还以为你提前收到衣服了。”

 

 

这么一看，我还没有去想过衣服有几件。只是把挂在那里的衣服随手接过来后又被抢走，然后出了事故。那么事故现场还留有没找到主人的衣服吗？不可能的。我是看着权志龙把不方便拿在手上的衣服全部放进车子后才匆匆转身的。如果是权志龙的个人物品混入了我这里，或者我的物品不小心混入他那里消失的话倒是可以理解，但是衣服却不是。虽然我是想过比起衣服还是现金更好，但是听到没有我的衣服后又升起了怒火。不是，从一开始担当苦役的可是我啊！！

 

 

“真的没我的衣服！？！？”

“只来了三件。看了看也没你的尺寸啊。那件不是你的吗？刚好合你身啊。就像一开始就定好了尺数一样，还正好能装下你那窄得可怜的肩膀。”

“哥！啊，真是！”

“我先走了！回家时小心点！” 

 

 

大声哥留下讨厌的话语后就那么消失在了门外。啊啊好气人！我就那么大喇喇躺到了床上。待会儿去找权志龙问这个那个时要顺便跟他理论下。然后，也要看一下是否真的很好。真的就一次。最后。不过，在那之前先让我抽根烟。反正是个人病房，管他禁不禁烟，打开窗户迎着疯狂吹入的寒风瑟瑟颤抖，却也叼了根烟，正要点火来着。如果不是病房门伴随着敲门声被打开的话,我应该正在享受着吸烟的世界。而且既然敲了门的话好歹要等到我回应为止啊，哪有猛不丁开门的！！我吓了一跳忙把胳膊藏到了身后，可走进来的护士似乎已经察觉到我正要做什么的样子。用无语的眼神看了看我后-虽然这样我好歹也是个super idol啊-挂好吊瓶叫了我。我磨磨蹭蹭地走过去，悄悄把烟放到一边后乖乖躺到了床上。笑容和善的护士看着我笑。

 

 

“知道医院是禁烟的吧？”

“是。对不起。”

“既然是公众人物就更应该遵守啊。”

“是。”

 

 

真的很抱歉-拉长着语尾忏悔后，比我年长许多，如今脸上已经显出了岁月年轮的护士仿佛看着老幺般笑了一下，噗-真的是噗-地往我的血管里扎进了针。真的比打屁股针还要疼上数倍。因为年末会让我们陀螺般马不停蹄地跑行程的社长，打吊瓶也算得上是家常便饭了，可是血管被穿透的疼痛却仍然无法习惯。无论何时都会疼。为什么要装痛？护士那么说的时候，我也只能笑笑。因为我其实是有点喜欢装痛的。一同微笑着确认吊瓶状态的护士突然翻了翻口袋，掏出圆珠笔和手册递向了我。我接过那些看向了她。

 

 

“我是第一次见到胜利君，真的很帅呢。”

“嘿嘿，谢谢。”

“我女儿非常喜欢你..能不能拜托你给我签个名？”

“当然可以。请问您女儿的名字是？”

“朴海燕。” 

 

 

闻言，我在手册上刷刷签下了名，甚至写下对方的名字加了非常俗套的请幸福哦！同时呢喃般对她说，我抽烟的事对您女儿可要保密哦！结果她大笑了起来。看来真的有在做形象管理呢。听了那句话，本想说难道还有不做形象管理的歌手吗？但是还是忍住了。其实，就算这么管理形象，真正的fans们却也都知道。上次经常碰见的粉丝姐姐还送了我糖果袋当礼物，并对我说，胜利呀，少抽点烟吧。明明我也很努力地不被发现了。签完名把手册还给她时，她突然问了我。那个……闻言我回答。

 

 

“什么？”

“胜利君啊。刚才看的时候本名是写的李胜贤。为什么歌手们一定要用假名呢？我挺好奇这一点的。”

“啊啊..像我是因为和TOP哥的名字一样。一般情况是想取个让人印象深刻的名字。”

“是这样啊。不过的确，叫胜利的话很容易记住呢。”

“是吧？”

 

 

她接过了手册，笑了起来。因为平白无故地被称赞了艺名，我也跟着笑了出来。我这才，似乎能变得坦诚一些。

 

 

“是我喜欢的人为我取的名字。”

 

 

听了我的话，积累了等同于流逝的岁月的年轮，散发出时间的沉甸甸重量的女人点着头，露出了仿佛在看着长大了的弟弟的神情。 

 

 

“啊啊。真浪漫呢，胜利君。”

“哈哈，什么啊。啊，这个也要对女儿保密哦！” 

 

 

并没有说过谎。只是没能坦诚而已。所以，在最后，我们最后一次。 

 

 

“不过，请问昨天手术的权志龙患者有醒过来吗？”

“啊啊。是跟胜利君一起被送来的那位吧？几小时前醒过来了。”

 

 

一次就好，把我在想些什么都如实展现给他吧。 

 

 

所罗门王说过。那就把孩子分为两半各自所有。孩子的母亲呜咽了起来。说倒不如把孩子送给另一人吧。所罗门王摇着头说，不，还是要公平地把孩子分成两半。所以，孩子死了。

 

曾经做过那么不像样的梦。可那个故事却仍是个好故事，贤明的所罗门王把孩子正确地抱给了孩子的母亲。和我毫无关系的故事。我同样，不会说出跟女人一样的话来。我会想哪怕只有一半也好，还是想拥有孩子的。因为，我从未有过母爱，也不可能会有，是真的与我毫不相干的故事。 

 

 

*

 

 

“Vicky，为什么一副要死不活的样子？”

“这次我投资的那些人根本就不听人话啊！” 

 

 

大口大口地灌着啤酒，也不知道酒是从鼻子里灌进去的，还是从嘴里灌进去的。再怎么想也还是恼火。明明投资金钱的是我，为什么他们却那么鼻孔朝天地-虽然是挺高的。那些个白人家伙-自视甚高。如果不是我的投资，他们倒是敢举办时装秀么？越想越气愤，把酒杯哐地放在了桌上，Mike吓了一跳，看着我大声笑了起来。这可真是头一次看到天上天下唯我独尊的Vicky这么生气呢？不是整天一副cool到底的样子吗？仿佛调笑般欠揍的内容，我虽然哼了一声予以无视，可其实却是实话。但是就算是喜欢在他人面前显得优雅的自己，在这个领域投资时也无法忍住熊熊燃烧的怒气。自我主张和自己的世界怎么能那么强烈，跟那些设计师们可真是没有合作的乐趣。还不如经由他人进行投资呢。 

 

明明我都快要气死了，久违地见面的Mike却垒上一堆档案在那里一一翻看。叫人尴尬。如果忙到要把工作带到这里的话一开始就说下次再见面啊。但是如果Mike真的那么取消约定的话，我也会因为气不过而发火吧。妆化得美美的，挑好了出门要穿的衣服，正满心雀跃地等待时却接到取消的联络，再没有比这更空虚的事情了。用手指敲击着桌面，支起下巴注视着Mike，他这才抬起头看了我。柔然的褐发，温和的蓝眸看着我微笑。

 

 

“怎么，我介绍的人很一般吗？”

“不是那样。只是没有可以吸金的冲击力，所以这么要求后他们却说我干为什么要毁掉艺术作品。一群白痴。”

“Vicky.”

“不说也知道。因为我借着给他们投资的名义，用并非美式发音的英式腔调对他们指手画脚才让他们不爽吧。” 

 

 

以为我又想变成这样吗？在韩人街长大，在中学时期移民过去的英国学习的英语，即便经过了很长的时间，发音也仍然生涩。而来到美国工作后，对业界人士们来说，这并不完整的英国腔调似乎也令他们相当不快的样子。Mike对着我苦笑着耸了耸肩。在表示遗憾。引导我投资在时装界的Mike翻过了一页档案，用纯正的美式英语对我说。 

 

 

“应该不是那样。身处这个业界的人本来就对自己的事情非常讲究。讨厌被干涉。”

“……”

“其实说实话，比任何地方都没有偏见的也许就是这里。” 

 

 

Mike，明明跟我没多少年龄差，说得却仿佛经历了世间一切风霜。第一次遇见年纪轻轻就在时装学校授课的Mike，还是我刚来美国正苦恼着用多得溢出的钱做什么的时候。为那温柔的外貌，绅士的美貌沉沦，经过了烈火般的一夜情后，便一直保持着频繁见面的关系。好像也是因才开始对这个圈子进行投资。Mike以颇为兴致盎然的脸，哦-地发出着感叹，翻过了档案。我也是久违地看到Mike发出感叹，明明对那个内容毫无兴趣，却也开口问他怎么了，要那样。只是想把话题引到我这里而已。

 

 

“是这次新入学的学生，因为非常有独创性。”

“让我看看。” 

 

 

接过了Mike递来的档案，马虎地扫视着一张张翻过的手渐渐放慢了下来。那是即便在这个领域投资颇多的我看来，也充满了非常独特而又新鲜的元素的东西。Mike喝着啤酒笑得愉快。久违地进来了个人物呢。我也知道那简单的话语，对他而言是多么巨大的赞美。也许真是个天才也说不定。但是，嗯-我只是轻轻点着头，把合上的档案递给了Mike。 

 

 

“不过那又如何。”

“嗯？”

“不能赚钱啊。” 

 

 

Mike只是默不作答地喝着酒，而我看了眼做了美容的指甲，再看了一眼Mike。灌下啤酒后放下酒杯的Mike似是遗憾地，做出了夸张的动作后开口。

 

 

“就算这样，Vicky，是和你相同的血脉。是韩国人呢。”

“那又怎么样。而且也只是一半吧。我是混血。”

“呃？不过你会韩语吗？”

“嗯。直到中学为止只用韩语，家人之间直到现在还在用。” 

 

 

因为妈妈不会英语。我用指甲转着桌子，重新看向了那个据说是韩国人的档案。无趣地写着GD的字样。但是只看那个怎么可能知道是韩国人，日本人还是美国人。一想到要去想起那个从未去过一次的国家，就变得更加烦躁。妈妈和她的家人一同漂洋过海在韩人街生活，直到遇见爸爸陷入爱河也终究没能说好英语，令爸爸不得不去学习韩语。而妈妈跟着爸爸移居英国后，也是时候学习英语了，她却宁肯无聊地度过每一日也不去考虑学习英语，以至于最后陷入孤独患上了忧郁症。一想到她就更加火冒三丈。敲着着无辜的酒杯泄愤时，Mike似乎察觉到了我扭曲的心情，用那魔法般美丽的蓝眸看着我，揽住了我的肩。这轻度的肌肤接触，我也知道我如今该满足于此了。 

 

 

“Vicky，那就教我韩语吧。我想跟GD交谈，但是他的英语还有点生疏。”

“可笑-.这次是要跟男人搭讪了吗？虽然知道Mike是双性恋，但是那也太过分了点吧。”

“噢，Vicky。不要说那么可怕的话。我可不想被Jessica宰了好吗？我是真的好奇他在想什么。没什么话，做设计的时候好像也成天听着音乐。” 

“哪有时间一一教会韩语啊。去报学院吧。”

“那就只教我说几句日常会话，如何？” 

 

 

柔软的褐发，善良的蓝眸。在坚硬的指间戴着的金色戒指迎着照明格外光彩夺目。我正视着Mike的脸，无可奈何般轻声地呢喃。非常轻盈，几乎只是嚅动了下嘴唇，用韩语。 

 

 

“我爱你。”

“什么？”

 

 

Mike望着我。我只是笑着拿起一旁的包从座位上站了起来。这么快就要走了吗？Mike惋惜地轮流看着还没喝完的啤酒和正要离开的我。扑哧，我扯起嘴角，笑得一如往常。我走了。然后发出嗒嗒的脚步声走了出去。Mike笑着挥手送别了我后，随即向某人打了电话。大概是说自己喝了酒过来接自己吧。给他无比深爱的妻子Jessica。而Jessica肯定会一边暴跳如雷，却还是会来带走她的男人。我招了辆路过的taxi舒服地靠了上去，想着那双善良的蓝眸。以及那份奇妙的档案。还不如见到Mike跟男人陷入爱河。 

 

 

* 

 

 

与GD见面，是自那以后经过了很长，很长的时间之后。是在只有成绩属于上游5%的学生才能举办的毕业时装秀上。Mike在那期间，获得了真的非常，非常可爱到无法形容的女儿。是遗传了Jessica与Mike容貌的惹人喜爱的孩子。第一眼看到那孩子的瞬间，我无法忍住一拥而上的吐意，只能吃力地笑着，在回家的路上大肆吐在了路边。获得了天使般的孩子的Mike看起来比任何人都要幸福，在吐完后驾车回家的路上，我不住地流下了眼泪。因为看到了原本能与他和孩子和我同欢笑的未来，觉得还残留着这种愚蠢想法的我叫人寒心。

 

 

抱着胳膊一一估算着价值观看时装秀时，有一瞬间情不自禁地脱力般放下了胳膊。因为是商业性浓厚的学校，其实站在毕业秀上的任何衣服，都必须在美丽的同时具备商业性。但即便如此，那个，那些衣服却仍然太过美丽，仿佛真的就在看着一个艺术品。也就是说，它在具备了商业性的同时，还兼具了能在欧洲时装界窥见的复古优雅。出了个天才啊。我咋了咋舌。要在被别人抢走前，抢先一步投资。然后一定会作出要求吧。要求将那份优雅再扼杀一些。这是理所当然的事情。明明为那份美丽而感叹，却为了卖出去而要求更加扼杀将那份美丽，但是无可奈何的是，为了赚钱也只能如此。

 

 

“很惊人吧？”

 

 

看来我看得太过投入了。连站在我旁边都没有察觉到。站到我旁边的Mike以欣慰的脸观看着时装秀。场内似乎被尽数倾倒，直到衣服消失为止也仍然维持着寂静。Mike温柔地说着，摸了摸下巴。粗糙地长出胡子的下巴太过性感，令我下意识地想不管不顾地疯狂亲吻他，只是想。是啊只是想想。 

 

 

“是GD的作品。” 

“GD？那是谁？” 

“呃..Vicky记不起来了吗？我好像有说过啊，是韩国留学生-”

“啊！！！” 

 

 

是那个奇妙的档案！？我那么喊了出来，Mike肯定地大笑了起来。曾经认为这个肯定吸不了金。以为这学生肯定会在挑战的途中因为无法与现实妥协而落伍，至今见过了无数那类天才人物。可是，竟然跟拥有能站在毕业时装秀的惊人商业性的他是同一人物，如果不是服装上散发出的优雅感般难以接近的难解氛围，我是肯定不会相信的。见我无法合上嘴，Mike笑了。仍然温柔的。 

 

 

“很可惜呢。GD在这几年为了迎合世间大众的基准不知有多努力。”

“真不是一般的偏爱呢。Mike你该不会是gay吧？”

“再这样会被Jessica扇耳光哦，Vicky。”

“不要开那种可怕的玩笑。” 

 

 

Mike笑了。我也跟着笑了出来。但是却能切实感受到Mike真心惋惜的心情。因为是已经持续见了数年的关系。GD不该来这里的。他应该去欧洲。连Mike对那东洋男性如此上心都觉得吃味，我背过Mike，看着下一人的秀。那个也能吸金呢。想着那些，我嘲讽地开了口。

 

 

“那是Mike的想法。“

“什么？”

“GD可能是想赚钱啊？”

“….”

“有直接问过吗？不然的话就不要说话。” 

 

 

那么说着看向Mike时，我看见了站在Mike旁边的陌生东洋人。他乌黑的眼睛在看着我。东洋人特有的狭长眼眸，虽然白皙却与白人有着明显区别的皮肤。就像我一样。他漆黑的头发有些晃动，而后看向了Mike。虽然Mike似是在用埋怨的眼神看着我，我却so cool地予以了无视。然后假装看着走秀，并在将全身的注意力动员在耳朵上聆听着他们的对话。很久以前，他说很生涩的GD的英语已经熟练了许多，如今似乎反而比使用着生涩的英式发音的我还要好上许多。

 

 

“做得非常棒呢。”

“啊，没什么。不过，谢谢称赞。”

“GD…”

“不是，是非常感谢。” 

 

 

Mike笑了。然后耸着肩开了口。不过，要去哪里？那么问的时候，GD以漫不经心的脸仿佛无关紧要般开了口。

 

 

“要去Dior”

“是啊，就知道你会去哪里。像你制作的那种过于苗条的衣服还是最适合那里了。”

“是。” 

“果然还是男性时装？”

“当然。”

 

 

GD伸了个懒腰。与此同时，与我正悄悄偷听着看向那边的视线相交。他淡漠的乌黑眼眸与我的眼相撞，他仍然用漫不经心的，东洋人特有的无法探知内心的表情开了口。

 

 

“啊，我是因为需要钱才来到这里的。” 

 

 

随后他毫无留恋地离开了位置。Vicky！Mike小声地对我喊了一下，我无语地看着逐渐消失的消瘦背影。因为过于消瘦而凸显的肩膀令人印象深刻。Mike在旁边说了什么却听不清楚。这么诚实倒也不错。我那么想着。 

 

 

* 

 

 

看着我的那张脸无法探知内心。GD像是吃草的羊一样一边吃着三明治一边看向了我。我有意更加盛气凌人地开口。我是说，请再注入一点商业性。明明我在说着话，GD却只是看了我一眼，继续吃着三明治动着手。重新低下头活动的手指。承载着自己的世界的白纸。我稍稍提高音量大声喊了出来。GD！！！他这才用莫名其妙的眼神看向了我。听Mike说因备受Galliano宠爱而声名斐然的GD这次突然要独自创立品牌的消息后，我火急火燎地赶了过来。我会投资。对我张口就提的话语，他简洁地道了声谢谢，而后丢下我回到原位重新专注设计至今也已经过了数个小时。我生气地走到了他的面前。他这才缓慢地，扯出了堵住耳朵的耳机。这才！！ 

 

 

“怎么了？”

“那就是全部了吗？要说的话？谢谢？”

“啊。”

“不是‘啊’，啊。我说再多注入一点商业性啊！”

“知道了。” 

 

 

而后正要把耳机重新插入耳朵时，我一把抓住了他，他用到底干嘛要这样？？的眼神看着我。我气极，好奇他到底在听什么而不管不顾地把他的耳机插进了我的耳朵。然后，完全不似他的风格的安静旋律流泻了出来。男人柔和的纤细美声随着旋律流动着。是韩国的歌曲。呃，这个国家也会做出这种歌曲啊。我以为只有妈妈时不时收听的，叫作trot的曲子。

 

 

他突然唰地抢过了插在我耳朵里的耳机。然后用力按压着眉间叹气似的开了口。 

 

 

“知道了。我会再考虑一下的。” 

“不要考虑，就那么做吧。听投资人的建议没有坏处的。”

“啊..”

“我会让你赚钱的。然后说话的时候请不要听歌。又不是无视别人。” 

 

 

他点点头。变成习惯了，抱歉。虽然沉默，却是微妙的很诚实的男人。不同于无法得知内心的脸，漆黑幽深得令人觉得深邃的眼眸，是个可以较为明确地说出自己想法的男人。虽然他的问题点是太沉默了。他缓缓地接着开口。他的声音虽然有点高有点清亮，却并不难听。

 

 

“从以前做设计的时候起-有个每次做设计时都会努力喧闹的孩子。”

“嗯。”

“因为听着他的故事工作已经成了习惯，现在听不到那个声音了，所以作为代替会听着音乐做事。”

 

 

因为习惯很难忽视啊。意外呢。看来是前恋人。倒是纯情，因为是这里非常罕见的样子，我也只是点了点头。同时也有点生气。他的样子就像我剪不断理还乱地拖了数年的无望单恋一样令我烦躁，也莫名觉得心情怪异。我随口说了句那我走了后，连招呼都没好好打就拿起包正要离开时，突然想起了刚才听到的音乐。歌倒是很不错。为了妈妈的话，去了解一首韩国的歌曲似乎也不坏的样子。我为了在谷歌搜索而问他。你刚才听的歌是什么？那么问的时候，他似乎无法理解是什么意思，做出了仿佛第一次听到英语的反应。狭长的眼经睁得大大，微微张开了嘴。原本只是个东洋人的他，第一次让我觉得长得可爱。 

 

 

“嗯？”

“我问你在听的，是谁的歌。” 

 

 

他似是嚅动了嘴唇，然后重新明确地开了口。Victory。他那么说的时候，我真的，是情不自禁地笑了出来。见我哈哈大笑，他只是挑了眼仰视着我。看着那微妙地让人觉得可爱的脸，我笑着。

 

 

“我的名字是Victoria，” 

“….” 

“看来连我的名字都还不知道呢。总之多多关照了。” 

 

 

说着，这下是真打算离开时，他第一次对我开了口。并不是义务性地回答我扔出的话语，而是从他那边主动打出的招呼。

 

 

“那么再见，Victoria。” 

 

 

那天的我，用莫名雀跃的心情回了家，在谷歌上搜索了Victory。然而那个单词太过常见，只列出了一堆无用的资料，我只好放弃去了解那是什么歌手。

 

 

* 

 

 

他将跻身于世界上最具影响力的数名设计师的行列之中。数次的见面，交谈，各种经历过后才得以与他变得亲近。看着如今已像Mike一样亲近的，站在台阶下GD，我用力挥动着手。然后正要走下台阶时，似乎因太过匆忙，高跟鞋不小心歪了一下，我的身体无力地向前倾去。台阶下的GD看到正要摔下的我睁大了双眼。与此同时，即将摔下去的我下意识地用在空中乱抓的胳膊猛地抓住了栏杆。同时安心地松了口气。如果摔下去的话就算没死也要断胳膊断腿了。我镇定着受惊的胸口，用埋怨的目光看着GD，重新嗒嗒作响地堂堂走下了台阶。直视着真的毫不男人的，在我要摔倒的瞬间不去想着接住我，反而把手背向身后往后退去的GD。 

 

 

“太过分了。” 

 

 

不管三七二十一说出的控诉，令他苦涩地一笑。以及即使相识了数年的岁月也仍然无法捉摸的内心。他冷酷地说。

 

 

“如果接不好，让我的手受伤了怎么办。我做不到。”

 

 

真是冷酷到令人好感骤降，我下意识地抓住了GD的手。GD看向了我。很生气吗？那么说着，却是一点也不觉得抱歉的声音。而后我抓着他的手抬起了头。俯瞰着我的光滑脸庞。五官颇具魅力的俊美脸庞。这种程度就够了。我亲手投资培养，也赚了很多钱。而我，就这么情不自禁地看着那张脸开了口。

 

 

“GD要不要和我结婚？” 

 

 

是个无论发生什么事，都不会保护我，而是先顾着自己的人。很中意那一点。我可是跟那种哭哭啼啼埋怨为什么不先顾自己的女人相差很远的。会先顾着自己。所以健康得不用我去操心。所以不会因为受伤疼痛而给我带来伤害。那便足够了。其实我也是，先顾着自己的类型，所以跟GD结婚的话应该会幸福。只是，想了那些而已。 

 

 

* 

 

 

喝着GD递给我的咖啡，我用若无其事的脸坐得笔直。Mike和，GD，以及我，三人碰面的聚会。不，准确来说是四个人。Mike漂亮的女儿长大了一点，只会说mama，papa这种词汇的婴儿打扮得漂漂亮亮，坐在他的身边。我强忍着不停肆虐的吐意，为了尽力对那个孩子微笑而做着努力。因太过用力而颤抖的拳头似乎被他察觉，如果不是无言地一直坐着的GD拉着我出来的话，也许我会当场吐出来也说不定。Mike虽然露出了可惜的脸，但是我短期内似乎也看不了Mike的脸了。紧抱着自己的女儿，说着她是上天赐给他的天使。那么说着的Mike善良的蓝眸，令我只想死亡。

 

似乎察觉到我喝着咖啡找回了安定，GD也拿着杯子坐到了我面前。干净到病态，作为成功的他所生活的家而言未免小了点的房子里，只有我们坐着的椅子中间的桌子上是乱糟糟的。各种纸张散乱重叠在一起。我放下咖啡，自然地看向了视线所及之处的纸张。那上面，是密密麻麻的，他从未给我看过的奇妙设计。就像，初次看到的那份档案一样，粗犷，过于前卫到甚至孤独的设计。我拿着那些纸看得望眼欲穿，因为实在无法理解而开了口。都到这地步了也无法放弃的话，假如从一开始就去欧洲，就算赚不到钱也不至于这么将自己的世界妥协啊。 

 

 

“GD为什么那么想赚钱？” 

“啊。” 

“不是‘啊’，说说看。” 

 

 

再怎么说也是求过婚的女人，这种程度应该告诉我吧。我都说到这种地步了，至今没对我的求婚作出回答的可恶男人这才叹息着开了口。GD因为诚实所以很好。只是过于沉默也是个问题。但是，只要观察他的字里行间，观察他琐碎的动作的话，他看似无心，实际上却有着相当纤细的一面，会记住许多琐事，会记住各种细节，是个会给人带来欣喜的好男人。

 

 

“以前，有人说过有很多钱的话会变得幸福。”

“……” 

“我想让他变得幸福。” 

“啊，莫非是那个孩子？”

“嗯。” 

 

 

加上这次，听到GD提及关于‘那个孩子’的故事，已不知是第几次了。GD的那个孩子，藏在他人生里的每一个角落，就算不想知道，也会在某一瞬间，在想要去了解他的时候不得不去听。喜欢音乐的GD，为什么在工作的时候一定要一直只反复收听那一首歌曲，时至今日明明仍有着这么多想要表达出来的东西，却依旧要与这个世间妥协，他所选择的一切，理由都在于那个至今也没听过完整名字的人。虽然我对此多少有些不是滋味，却也假装不值一提地，哼-，地翻过了页。听了我的哼声，GD笑了出来。掩着嘴笑的脸就像还没长开的小孩一样，我时不时会沉浸在自己仿佛成为了这个男人的妈妈的，不像话的情绪之中。 

 

 

“我希望那个孩子能幸福。”

“…….” 

“现在也依然是，所以才在努力啊。” 

“那个孩子说钱多的话就会幸福吗？” 

“是呢。说为了变得幸福需要钱呢。” 

 

 

想看到他笑得幸福的脸，身上却没有钱。不知道怎样才能看到他幸福的表情，所以决定赚钱。那么说着，如今仿佛炫耀自己过了数年美国生活般耸了耸肩，这么话多的GD也是头一次见，我没空去管他的动作，只能拿着咖啡杯张着嘴。而我随即对傲慢的‘那个孩子’生出了怒火。竟然为了那种世俗的孩子失了魂，这般傻兮兮的样子。真叫人无语。而向这种男人求婚的我也是无解。而在聊着这种话题的时候，Mike和他的女儿的影响在不经意间逐渐沉淀，如今已沉淀得毫无痕迹。GD，也许是为了治疗我患上的Mike病，而被什么人送来的人也说不定。一那么想，我又情不自禁地开了口。 

 

 

“GD。要跟我结婚吗？”

“……” 

“没有回答呢。要回去后跟那个孩子结婚吗？” 

“不。不会有那种事的。” 

 

 

他喝下咖啡，把空了的杯子放在那些纸上。那些绘有奇妙设计的纸张被咖啡杯压住，仿佛GD在把它们深深藏进自己的心中。GD摸着他光滑的下巴对我开口。而我，因为那个动作肖似Mike而不由心脏一坠。 

 

 

“那孩子是个男人。” 

 

 

GD真的是， 

 

 

“太好了。” 

“什么？” 

“那么跟我结婚的话，GD最爱的女人就会是我了啊。” 

 

 

为了让我遗忘他而送给我的礼物也说不定。GD看着我大声笑了起来。掩着嘴哈哈笑着。他这才回应了我的求婚。Vicky，你真是最棒的。然后那么说。如果能够满足于最喜欢的‘女人’的话，就结婚吧。虽然是找不到丝毫爱意的话语，那却已足够。如今已经不想再拥有消耗性的感情了。疲惫的，使人落泪的，孤独的爱情，已经再也不想要了。只是，渴望与能够依靠的、令我觉得可爱的男人，以及拾掇着我自己生活。听了他的话，我理所当然地，堂堂地点了头。然后，小心翼翼地，仿佛无关紧要地吐露了秘密。

 

 

“可是，GD。我啊。不能怀上孩子。”

“啊” 

“那个，以前流产过一次。因为那次出现了问题，说是再也不能怀孕了。没关系吧？” 

 

 

不是没关系吗？这种疑问句，而是用了没关系吧这种断定句是我的自尊心。我虽然努力做着表情管理，但是GD似乎没能察觉到我不住动荡的不安心情，只看着我的脸，做出了啊..的反应。而后抱歉地看着我开了口。

 

 

“我没想到要孩子。没有想过。不，是想都没想过。”

“……”

“反而是好事。那么我就能把Vicky当成平生最爱的女人了。”

“GD” 

“虽然早已给了他人的爱情是没有办法，但是我会把将来也许本会出生的我孩子那份的爱也一并给你。” 

 

 

GD，随后笑了。明明是少年般的外貌，却装作成熟的成人男性一般微笑。真的。一定是神为了治疗我的Mike病，而赐予我的礼物。我最终，第一次在他人面前流了泪。痛苦，委屈，想起了未能出生便消失了的孩子。是我爱着的男人的孩子。是蓝眸无比善良的男人的孩子。那样的孩子，却因我多管闲事地为帮助要摔倒的他人而踩空了脚，就此失去。其实我，一直等待着对持续见着面的善良蓝眸男人说出我怀孕了的日子。但是在谁都没有察觉时，我和他的孩子消失了。产生了再也无法洗去的伤痕，令我无法正视男人。联络变得稀少，我们之间的关系变得像朋友一样缓和，当炽热的某种感情渐渐消退的时期，男人带着女人前来。这是Jessica，我要和她结婚。那么说给我听的时候，我只能对他送上祝贺的热烈拥抱。虽然谁都不知道，但是我，真的爱过他。

 

 

* 

 

 

所罗门王说过。为了拯救孩子而放弃了他的女人才是孩子真正的母亲。 

 

 

“去韩国？” 

“嗯。” 

“为什么？在那里到底要做什么？” 

“Vicky.” 

 

 

GD无可奈何地笑着开口。 

 

 

“我要去。” 

 

 

因为无比明确，也因明确而无法反驳什么。我一屁股坐到他旁边，露出了无语的表情。曾经冥冥中是有想过他会回去的。我知道的，至今依然听着同一首歌曲，至今仍在偷偷地做着只属于自己的设计，却也从不停歇地把自己与世界连接起来的男人。也知道他为什么那般执着于男性服装，以及他是为了谁在设计。那所有的衣服都有着原型。因为那些象征着只为他自己所做的衣服的奇妙设计，是在其他地方神不知鬼不觉地偷偷制作出来的，因此他平时制作出来，用不偏不倚的商业性推出的衣服是为谁所做的，自然不言而喻。

 

 

“去的话，会再回来吗？”

“嗯。”

“如果，那个孩子挽留你让你不要走怎么办？” 

 

 

GD仿佛很奇怪地看着我。而后像是让我不要担心般，抱住了我的肩。喜欢这温和而和平的关系。彼此都珍视着对方。并非不爱，所以也会不安也会嫉妒。他小心翼翼地抚着我的肩，用轻轻的语气开了口。因为太过轻盈，甚至让我生不出信赖。

 

 

“去了，会再回来的。”

“所以说，要是挽留的话要怎么办。”

“那孩子不会挽留我的。因为在挽留我之前，他有太多宝贵的东西。” 

 

 

GD明明抱着我的肩膀，却露出了正在遥想着远方的目光。虽然恼火，却无法说什么。因为我至今看见走在路上的孩子也仍然会内心作呕。去见Mike的孩子的日子，会整天都把自己关在房间里。可即便如此，GD也会一言不发地在我身边陪我一整日。是知悉了彼此的空洞后开始的生活。也知道我做干涉是犯规的。可还是感到不安。不安于这安定的生活变得支离破碎。 

 

 

“就算这样，但是，如果，万一他真的挽留的话你要怎么办？” 

 

 

GD这才看向了我。漆黑的瞳孔里充斥着长发的女人。是我。

 

 

“如果万一他真会挽留我的话？”

“嗯。”

“那么，我会留在他身边。” 

 

 

真挚的脸。仿佛在施展演技的声调。所以我说了句真是个坏蛋呢，情不自禁地笑了出来。GD也笑了起来。与其独自一人战战兢兢，还不如就这么听他坦白，倒是变得令人惊讶地舒心了。因为，如果万一有人说能把我的孩子还给我，但是要让我放弃GD的话，我也会毫无留恋地放弃他。虽然爱，但那就是全部。对于珍视着自己的GD，我爱他仅次于我和我不在了的孩子之后。

 

 

“好，那我就问这一个。那个不得了的孩子的名字是什么？”

“呃？我没说过吗？”

“没说过。” 

 

 

GD，露出了有些不好意思的表情。明明是个大叔，却露出了孩子般的神情，也让我理解了为什么我会选择GD。GD就像把喜欢的人介绍给妈妈的人一样扭扭捏捏地开了口。明明平时是那么的漫不经心而又漠然。

 

 

“胜利。” 

 

 

有想好的名字吗？品牌名。这么问他的时候，GD毫不犹豫地开了口。‘GD&VI’那时候，单纯地只以为是我的名字。真是个坏透的家伙啊，GD那个人。明明那么想着，却爆出了开心的笑声。所罗门王说过。说央求把孩子送给另一人的女人才是真正的母亲。我大概终其一生都无法成为母亲。那样的话，切开一半共有也不错。我发自内心地大声欢笑。与其要送走的话，倒不如共有。因为虽然不满意，却也不能送走啊。

 

-TBC-

 

还有一章正文完结，还有一篇番外。


End file.
